


Make Things Right.

by abcsupercorp



Series: Hosie Angst [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: 2x08 rewrite, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drunk Josie Saltzman, F/F, Hosie, Jealous Hope Mikaelson, Jealousy, Lots of Angst, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Josie Saltzman, Pining, Protective Lizzie Saltzman, Season Rewrite Challenge, Slow Build, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, Tension, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, jealous josie saltzman, lots of pining, season two rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: After Lizzie confronts Hope and Hope learns that Landon broke Josie's heart and learns that she unfortunately played a role in it, she desperately tries to make things right with Josie.Otherwise she could lose her for good.ORA season 2 re write
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hosie Angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075016
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	1. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the ending of 2x08 should have gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays 🎄💞! This is a season 2 rewrite because I hated how they wrote season 2. It pissed me off and episode 2x08 especially, pissed me off. The fact Hope and Landon just broke Josie's heart like that and faced no confronation by Lizzie. This story takes place after 2x08.

After she gets back together with Landon (just after Landon broke Josie's heart) Hope makes her way to her dorm. Her heart is filled with love and joy at the thought of being with Landon once again. The boy she loves. When she makes her way to her dorm, she goes to lie down in her bed, when there's a loud, rapid knock on her door.

"Hope Andrea Mikaelson!" Says the voice. "Open this fucking door right now!" The voice demanded.

Hope groans and gets out of her bed, and goes to open the door. When she opens the door, she sees it's Lizzie. Who looks pissed beyond words.

"Lizzie, what is it?" Hope asks.

"What is it? You're seriously asking me this?" Lizzie asks.

"Seriously, tell me what's wrong." Hope groans.

"You!" Lizzie yells. "You're what's wrong!"

"What?" Hope asks, taken aback by Lizzie's outburst. "What are you talking about?" 

"Don't play dumb, Mikaelson." Lizzie bites. "You know damn well why I'm here."

"I really don't." Hope says. Now she really wonders why she's being yelled at by Lizzie. "I'm being honest."

Lizzie crosses her arms. "You want to know what I found when I came back to my dorm?" She asks.

"What?" Hope asks.

Lizzie glares at her. "I found my sister bawling her fucking eyes out!" She yells. 

"What?" Hope says in concern. "Why?"

Lizzie glares again. "Because of you and your little boyfriend!" She exclaims.

"What?" Hope asks as her heart sinks. She and Landon hurt Josie? That's not part of the plan. She would never want to hurt Josie. She cares about the girl too much. "What do you mean?"

Lizzie scoffs. "You really must think I'm an idiot, Mikaelson." She says. "Because we both know damn well what happened right before Landon ran off to confess and proclaim his undenying love for you."

"I really don't." Hope says. "Lizzie, I really have no clue what happened."

Lizzie uncrosses her arms and she glowers at the older girl. "Your little boyfriend came into our room, gave Josie this whole ass speech about how he thought she was a good girlfriend, made some fucked up comment about Josie having an 'upside down' mouth, or whatever the hell that means, and then broke up with her." She spat angrily. "And then, he runs back out and proclaims his love for you. Right after breaking my sisters heart." She said. "And _you_ , you didn't say a single thing or do anything about what he did to her. No, you just ran right back into his arms like my sister meant _nothing_ to you!" She exclaimed. "Is that what this is about, Hope? Does my sister not mean a _single_ _fucking thing_ to you?"

"Lizzie, that's not true!" Hope argues, tears building up in her eyes. "You know that's not true!" 

"Yeah? Well, from the looks of it, Hope." Lizzie says, "It sure as hell seems like it." 

"God, I had no idea. You have to believe me, Lizzie, please." Hope begs, tears begin to trickle down her cheeks. "I never knew he did that. I thought he just talked to her." 

"He did more than just talk, Hope." Lizzie said. "He broke my sisters heart, and you just broke her heart right along with him." 

"What can I do to make this right?" Hope asks. "Please, please tell me." She chokes out. 

"Nothing." Lizzie sighs. "I don't think there's anything you can do, Hope."

"There has to be something." Hope says. "What if I talk to her, or-" Lizzie cuts Hope off. 

"No." Lizzie says. "No, I won't allow you to see her. You are an accomplice, Hope. Whether you want to be one or not, you are. You broke my sisters heart by association. Do you really think she'd want to see you?"

Now Hope's fully crying. She feels _so_ fucking guilty. "I need to do something. Please, Lizzie. Please help me." 

"Fine." Lizzie says. "Only because you seem like you're really feeling guilty."

"I am." Hope cries. "I feel _so_ fucking _guilty_." She says. "You have to believe me, Lizzie. The last thing I'd ever want to do is break Josie's heart. She means so much to me. You both do." 

"There's a party tomorrow night." Lizzie says. "Jo's going to be going, and I just know she's going to drown her broken heart in beer." She tells Hope. "Come to the party. _Alone."_ Says Lizzie,she was emphasizing the word **alone**. "Maybe you can talk to her. I can't make you any promises that she'd want to see you, let alone a day after she got her heart stomped on. But it's worth a shot." 

Hope sniffles and wipes away her tears, she nods. "Okay." She says. "I'll come. And I won't bring Landon. I need to make this right."

"You better." Lizzie says. She begins to walk away. 

"Wait-" Hope says. Lizzie stops and turns back to Hope. "Does… does she hate me?"

Lizzie shakes her head. "No, I don't think she does." She tells Hope. "But I also know she isn't your biggest fan, and neither am I." She says. And without a second glance, she walks away. "Goodnight, Hope." 

Hope sobs. "Goodnight." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Lizzie confronting Hope because to me, it felt very out of character. Lizzie might like Hope and is her friend, but she also loves Josie more than anything and anyone in the entire world. So for her not to confront Hope?? Shit doesn't add up.


	2. Druken Words

Josie is utterly heartbroken. She hates everything and everyone, right now. Everyone except her sister and maybe MG. Other than that, she wants to spite everyone who has ever done her wrong. Especially Hope and Landon. As much as she wants not to hate Hope, she does. She feels like Hope had only ever thought of her as nothing more than Lizzie's shadow. Maybe she never meant anything to Hope. Maybe Hope was just faking their entire friendship and she was just befriending Josie to get close to Landon, again. All these thoughts filled Josie's mind. She _hates_ Hope Mikaelson, as much as she doesn't want to, she does. She hates Hope so much, that she cannot do anything but cry. Josie has been crying quite a lot. Especially after Landon broke her heart and Hope broke her heart right along with Landon. 

Josie's getting ready for the party when there's a knock on the door. She goes to open it and on the other side of the door, is the last person she had ever wanted to see, especially the day right after her heart was ripped apart. 

"What the fuck do you want?" Josie hisses.

"I just want to talk." The person replies.

"Haven't you talked enough?" Josie asks, glaring at the person at the door.

"Josie, I wanted to say I'm really sorry." The person says. 

"Fuck off, Landon." Josie says. "I hate you right now, I hate you and Hope so _fucking_ much right now, so go away and stay the hell away from me." 

Before Landon can respond, he hears another voice.

"Hey, get the hell away from my sister." Lizzie says. 

"Lizzie-" Landon's cut off by Landon.

"Stay the hell away from Josie. You and Hope broke her heart, and you have the fucking _nerve_ to show up at our door? What is wrong with you?" Lizzie hisses. "Now get away from our room before I do something I might regret."

Landon sighs and walks away, feeling like he fucked up big time. (Which he did) 

Lizzie enters the room and she slams the door, angrily. She turns to Josie, who's now crying again. "Hey." She says softly, her angry demeanor melting at the sight of her twin crying her eyes out.

"What did I do, Lizzie? What did I do to deserve to have my heart ripped out?" Josie sobs. "What's wrong with me? Why don't people ever want to pick me first?" She starts crying more. "Am I that fucked up?" 

Lizzie protectively wraps her arms around Josie, pulling her sister close to her chest. "Nothing is wrong with you, Josie and no, you're not fucked up." She tells her sister softly. "You are a great person, Josie Saltzman, and I am not just saying this because I'm your twin, I'm saying this because it's the truth. The only people who fucked up are Hope and Landon." 

"Then why did they have to hurt me? There must be something wrong with me if they acted like I don't mean anything to them." Josie mumbles. 

"I'm so sorry, Josie." Lizzie sighs, her arms holding Josie tighter. "I'm really sorry. I wish I could take away your pain." She says. "But I promise, you're going to be okay, you're not alone in this." She tells her sister, she lets go and holds her sister's hand. "I'm here with you every step of the way. Okay?"

Josie nods and Lizzie gently wipes away her tears. "Okay." She says softly. 

"Do you still want to go to that party?" Lizzie asks. 

Josie nods. "Yes." She says. "I need to get my mind off of my broken heart." 

"Okay." Lizzie says. She places a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too." Josie replies. 

The twins get ready and prepare to go to the party, and then they head out. Lizzie links her arm with Josie's, holding her close. Afraid if she lets her sister go, she could lose her for good, forever, even. 

The twins arrive at the party and Lizzie is still holding her sister close. "Are you okay?" She asks her sister.

"Yeah." Josie mumbled. "Um, you can go talk to your friends, if you want." She says softly.

Lizzie is hesitant for a second. "Are you sure?" She asks. "Because I can stay here with you, if you want. You don't have to be alo-" she's cut off by Josie holding a hand out.

"Please, go and have fun." Josie says. "I don't want anyone to take pity in me."

Lizzie's eyes soften. She unlinks her arm from her sisters and holds her hand. "Okay." She walks away and makes her way to her friends, stealing glances at Josie every once in a while.

Josie makes her way to the drinks, she takes a cup and sits on a log in front of the fire. She takes a sip, wallowing in her own self pity. She harbors such hatred towards Landon and Hope, but a part of her knows that she only hates them because Landon has what Josie wants. Or who, Josie wants is the more appropriate term to use in this context. Josie's come to accept that she is in love with Hope, but she hates both of them right now. More than her heart cares to admit. They broke her heart, taking no consideration as to what she was feeling. And so quickly too. How can they do that to her? Does she not mean anything to them? To Hope? 

Josie's blood boils, her anger manifesting even more in her bones. She gets up and gets another drink. She doesn't stop drinking until she's fully drunk. And drunk Josie is brutally honest. The good part is that Drunk Josie is still considerate of other people's feelings. 

Hope makes her way to the party, she's nervous, Lizzie had told her Josie would be drowning her broken heart in alcohol. She makes a reminder to herself to talk to Landon later, ask him why he broke Josie's heart and decided it was a good idea to run right to her. Had she known what really went down between Josie and Landon, she would have never taken the phoenix back so quickly. She would have asked him to wait at least a week, maybe two. She feels her stomach churn uncomfortably. She really, really fucked up. She knows Lizzie says Josie probably doesn't hate her, but honestly? She probably deserves to be hated right now. But the thought of Josie ever hating her makes her want to sob. She had spent the rest of the night crying after Lizzie's angry and well deserved, confrontation. Knowing she played a role in hurting Josie made her hate herself. 

Hope spots Josie, she's drunkenly dancing with an older wolf. His hands making its way all over Josie's body. Suddenly, Hope feels her blood boil. It makes her uncomfortable to see an older wolf run his hands all over Josie's body, this older wolf seems like he wants something more from Josie than just a dance, and that's what pisses Hope off. She makes her way towards Josie.

"Josie.." Hope says.

Josie stops dancing and sees it's Hope trying to talk to her. "Oh." She says, and Hope knows Josie's drunk. "It's _you."_

"Josie, can I talk to you?" Hope asks anxiously. "Please?" 

"Why?" Josie asks as she leans against the older wolf. Hope can't remember his name. Reggie? James? Something like that. "You come to break my heart even more? Oh, or are you coming by to let me know I never meant _jack shit_ to you." 

Hope feels tears build up in her eyes. "Josie, that's not true!" She chokes out. "Josie, you _know_ that's not true!" 

"Oh yeah?" Josie asks. "Because that's how I feel Hope." She says. "How'd it feel, Hope? How'd it feel knowing you broke my heart? Did it make you feel good? Good that you broke it?"

Hope shakes her head. "No! Of course not!" She says, tears now making its way down her cheek. "I would never do anything to purposely hurt you. You know this."

"Why should I trust a single fucking word from you right now?" Josie asks. "You. Broke. Me." She tells Hope. " _Both_ of you did." She says. "I hate you."

Hope blinks, her heart sinks. "Jo.. you don't mean that." She says. "I _know_ you don't."

"You know, I thought I didn't mean that either, Hope. But then Landon came by, he tried to apologize. And that's when I realized, you and him fucked up our friendship. So yes, Hope. I do hate you, maybe it won't last forever, because I'm a forgiving person. But right now, Hope? I do hate you. I fucking _hate_ you." 

More tears spill out of Hope's eyes. She knows she deserves this, but to hear Josie say the words. To hear Josie say _'I hate you.',_ even when she knew Josie was just drunk talking, that's what hurt the most. She knew right here, right now, she lost Josie. She lost her and she doesn't know if she could _ever_ get her back. "I'm sorry." She sobs out. 

Josie shrugs it off. "I don't believe anything that comes out of that pretty little mouth of yours, right now, Hope Mikaelson." She says.

Hope's left speechless. She has no words, the only thing she's able to do right now is cry, she watches Josie turn around and face the older wolf. "Jo.. can we please talk this out?" 

"Talk what out?" Josie asks as she wraps her arm around the older wolf's neck. 

"Please." Hope begs.

"Mmm… I don't know." Josie says. She looks at the older wolf. "What do you think, Andrew?" 

_Andrew, that's his name._

"I don't know, babe." Andrew replies.

_Babe?_

"I don't know either." Josie says. She giggles against Andrew's chest. "I do know one thing, though." She says.

"And what's that?" Andrew asks.

Hope's heart sinks to the bottom of her stomach as she witnesses Andrew and Josie begin to make out. She watches as Andrew's hand makes its way towards Josie's ass.

Hope growls. "Okay, I think that's enough." She says. She gently tries to pull Josie off of the older wolf. Eventually she does. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Mikaelson?" Andrew asks. "Haven't you broken Josie's heart enough?" 

"Don't lecture me!" Hope yells. "I know I fucked up, but I can also see _right through_ you." 

"Oh yeah, and what's that, Hope? That I'd be a better boyfriend to Josie than you'd ever be as a girlfriend to her?" Andrew asks. 

Hope growls. She steps closer, it's too bad that Andrew practically towers over her. "Shut-Up." 

"You know, I won't." Andrew says. "You hurt the sweetest girl in the whole school. All for some bird." He spats. Hope knows the boy is right, but the image of his hand on Josie's ass is burned in her mind. "She wants nothing to do with you right now, Mikaelson. Didn't you hear her? She hates you." 

"I know she does. And I deserve it. I really do deserve to be fucking hated by Josie, but that doesn't mean I'll let some older wolf try and have sex with her!" Hope yells.

"Who Josie has sex with is _none_ of your fucking business." Andrew argues. He smirks. He leans in closer. "And I bet she'd be fucking great."

Hope snaps. Her fist connects with Andrew's face. She tackles him to the ground and starts to punch him repeatedly in the face. She can hear people gather around her, and she knows Josie will probably hate her more for this, but she doesn't care. She's not going to let some wolf take advantage of Josie. She might hate Hope right now, but Hope still cares about Josie. 

"Hope!" Says a voice. Hope's fist continues to connect to Andrew's face. "Hope, that's enough!" The owner of the voice eventually pulls Hope off of Andrew's body. 

"I'm not fucking done with him, Lizzie!" Hope yells. "I'm gonna kill you!" She spats at Andrew. 

"You're not going to do shit!" Andrew argues as he holds his broken nose. 

"You better run!" Hope says as she tries to get out of Lizzie and MG's grasp. "Let me go!" 

"Hope!" Lizzie says. "Calm down!" 

"No!" Hope argues. "This douche bag is trying to get in your sisters pants!" 

"I know he is, and trust me, I'll deal with him." Lizzie says as calmly as she can. 

Hope groans. "Fuck you!" She yells at Andrew "Stay the hell away from Josie!" 

"No!" Andrew yells. "You can't fucking make me!" 

Lizzie lets go of Hope, leaving MG to hold the seething tribrid. She walks up to Andrew. "Stay the _hell_ away from my sister." 

"And what are you going to do?" Andrew asks as he stands up and towers over Lizzie. "You're no fighter, Lizzie Saltzman." 

"You come near my sister again, and you'll be dealing with me." Lizzie warns.

"Hah, fuck off." Andrew laughs.

A hand grabs Andrew's shoulder. It's Rafael.

"I think that's enough, Andrew." Rafael says. 

"Fine." Andrew huffs angrily. He wipes the blood off of his nose and mouth and glares at Hope. "This isn't over, Mikaelson." 

"You're right." Hope seethes. "It isn't." 

Andrew walks away and Josie's left, she's pretty speechless. She looks at Hope. 

Hope feels her heart sink. She knew Josie just saw her beat the hell out of Andrew, but the guy deserved it, if you asked Hope. He had it coming. He was clearly trying to get in Josie's pants, and as long as Hope's alive, no ones going to get into Josie's pants. Hope knows Josie probably hates her even more for beating up her new boyfriend, or whatever. But if protecting Josie from horny wolves is a price, she'd do it again and again. 

"Josie…" Hope says.

"Leave me alone, Hope." Josie says, still drunk. 

"Josie, please..." Hope says again.

"Not now, Hope." Lizzie says. "Leave her be. I'll take care of it." 

Hope sighs and nods. "Fine." 

Hope leaves and goes to confront Landon about why he broke Josie's heart and got back together with her in one speech. She goes to his dorm and knocks on his door. Landon opens it and smiles.

"Hey babe!" He says.

"Did you break up with Josie and run back to me in one speech?" Hope asks.

Landon is taken aback by this sudden question. He sighs and nods. "Yes." Was all he managed to say. No point in lying. 

Hope groans. "What the fuck, Landon!" 

"What?!" Landon asks.

"Why the hell would you do that?! Now Josie hates us!" Hope yells. 

"I know, and we fucked up, but aren't you happy we're back together?" Landon asks. 

"I-..." Hope trails off. "I am, of course I am. I do love you, Landon. But…." she trails off. "We hurt her, Landon. We hurt-" she feels tears build up in her eyes. "We hurt her!" 

Landon's eyes soften and he wraps around Hope's body. "I know." 

Hope pulls out of the hug. "We need to make it up to her." 

"How? She hates us Hope. She told me herself." Landon says. 

"Yeah, well, she made it abundantly _clear_ that she hates me." Hope says bitterly. 

"What if I talked to her?" Landon asks. "If I could just explain-"

"No. You've done enough talking. Josie told me that you stopped by and tried to apologize." Hope says. "Did you make some kind of comment about her mouth being upside down?" 

"I don't remember." Landon replies.

"No, of course you don't, you were too busy breaking her heart." Hope says coldly.

"Don't come at me for that, Hope. Josie made it very clear that we _both_ played a part in that." Landon says. 

Hope's blood boils even more, and she tries to calm herself down. "No, you're right, I'm sorry." She says. "I just feel so fucking guilty." 

"So do I, Hope. I mean Josie was my best friend and I broke her heart." Landon says. "We broke her heart." 

"I went to that party." Hope says. "Lizzie said it was best if I went alone. You know, to prevent any unwanted tension between the three of us." 

Landon nods, understandingly. "Right, yes, and?" He asks.

"Josie was drunk and this wolf, Andrew, had his hands all over Josie's body." Hope replies. "They were dancing when I went to try and talk to her, and that's when Josie told me she hates me." 

"She's drunk, Hope. You know she doesn't mean it." Landon says.

"And she was sober when she told you, so there's obviously some truth to it all." Hope points out. 

"Okay, so what else happened at this party?" Landon asks. 

"After I tried to talk to her, she and Andrew." Hope's nose crinkles in disgust at the thought of Andrew, his hands making its way towards Josie's ass. "Began to make out, and his hand made its way to her ass"

"What?!" Landon asks, "That douche bag, I'll kill him." 

"Don't worry, I took care of it." Hope replies. "He made some cryptic comment about how he thinks Josie would be good in bed and I beat him up."

Landon chuckles. "That's my girl." He says. "I hope we can fix things with Jo." 

"I know, me too." Hope sighs. "I'm going to bed. I need to get that image of Josie and that fucking douchebag Andrew, making out, out of my head."

"Okay." Landon nods. "We'll talk tomorrow." He says. He leans in for a kiss but ends up kissing Hope's cheek.

"I think we should dial down on the PDA for now. Just until we make things right." Hope says.

Landon clears his throat awkwardly and nods. "Right, yeah, you're absolutely right." 

Hope smiles sadly. "Goodnight, Landon."

"Goodnight, Hope."


	3. Forgiveness Has To Be Earned.

The next morning, Josie wakes up with a pounding headache. She doesn't recall much of the night before, especially considering she is having a serious hangover. She got lost in how many drinks she had, but she's just glad she didn't get alcohol poisoning. 

"Hey Josie." Lizzie says. "Good thing you're awake, I was beginning to worry."

"What happened?" Josie groans as she grabs her head.

Lizzie sits on her sister's bed. "You got drunk last night, like wasted as hell." 

"Oh." Josie said. "Did I say or do anything embarrassing?" 

"Not really." Lizzie says. "However, you did make out with Andrew."

"Andrew?" Josie asks, then she scrunches her nose in disgust. "You mean Andrew Layne?" She asks.

Lizzie nods. "Yeah, him." 

"Ew! He's such a fucking pig!" Josie says.

"He was a little touchy touchy with you too." Lizzie says.

"He didn't try anything, did he?" Josie asks.

Lizzie shakes her head. "No, don't worry, he didn't.." her voice trails off. "Someone got to him before he tried to do anything  _ more _ than just kiss." 

"Who?" Josie asks.

"It was Hope." Lizzie says.

"Oh." Josie says. "Okay."

"Jo." Lizzie says. "Do you remember what you said to Hope last night?" 

"No." Josie confesses. "What'd I say?" 

"You said, and I quote, 'I  _ fucking _ hate you.' to her." Lizzie says.

"Oh." Josie says. "Good."

"Jo." Lizzie says.

"What?" Josie asks. "It's true, Lizzie. I hate her." 

"Do you really mean that? She was your friend." Lizzie says calmly.

"Are you seriously taking her side right now?" Josie spats. "Over your own goddamn twin, nonetheless." 

Lizzie inhales and exhales, to avoid any angry outbursts. "No, of course not." She says calmly. "I just think your head isn't in the right place right now, Jo. You've got so much pain in your heart that you're not thinking correctly."

"I mean it, Lizzie." Josie says. "I fucking  _ hate _ her. I hate her, and I hate Landon." She says. "So can you not press any further? Unless you're on the heartbreakers side." 

"Okay." Lizzie says. "I'm sorry, you're right. You do have every right to hate her." 

"I do." Josie nods. "And I don't know if I'll ever not hate her." 

"Look." Lizzie began. "I know you hate when I give you sisterly advice and all that, but I do think it might help you heal if you just talked to Hope-" Before Josie can argue, Lizzie keeps going. "-Maybe talking will help you feel better. I'm not saying forgive her or hate her any less. Just hear her out." 

Josie crosses her arm. "Why should I talk to her, Lizzie? She broke my heart, remember?"

"Yes, of course I know this." Lizzie says, "And trust me, I had a few good words to say to her a few nights ago. But I also know that she feels guilty about hurting you. She was crying." 

Josie's eyes soften, almost sympathizing? "She was crying?" 

"Yes, she felt so bad that she was crying. And then last night, as soon as you told her that you fucking hate her, she cried even more, and I mean she was full blown  _ sobbing _ ." Lizzie says. "I've seen Hope upset, Josie. I've seen her cry over you and Landon being together, but the idea of you hating her, Jo?" She says. "That hurts her more than anything." 

"I'll think about it." Josie says.

"That's all I ask." Lizzie tells her. 

"So, I really kissed Andrew Layne?" She asks with a laugh.

Lizzie laughs along with her sister. "Yeah, you really did." 

Josie spent the rest of the time pondering on whether or not she should talk to Hope about what happened two nights ago, Lizzie had already left, leaving Josie to her thoughts. She has no real idea if she should or shouldn't. Part of her says  _ 'Don't do it, she hurt you _ .' and another part of her says  _ 'Just give her a chance.'  _ She thinks over what Lizzie had said. " _ -Maybe talking will help you feel better. I'm not saying forgive her or hate her any less. Just hear her out _ ." 

Josie decides on talking to Hope. She doesn't hate her any less, but maybe talking will give her some closure and allow her heart to heal in some way. Not that she's going to forgive Hope. And maybe she'll talk to Landon too. She gets up from bed. Gets changed out of her pajamas, and then she changes into something a little more daytime appropriate. 

She leaves her room and makes her way to Hope's dorm room. She hesitates for a moment, the little voice in her head saying not to do it. But then, something catches her attention. On the other side of the door, she can hear the soft sounds of somebody sobbing. They're really, really crying. And not just small sobs, no, loud sobs. And Josie can hear the person sob out the words 'She hates me, she hates me, she hates me. God, I fucked up so bad.' over and over again. The sobbing tugs on her heart strings a little. It sounds like Hope really regrets what she did.  _ Good _ Josie thinks to herself.  _ She should regret it.  _ She decides to knock. So she does. She waits for a few seconds and Hope opens the door. Hope's heart skips a beat when she sees Josie standing there.  _ She looks beautiful, _ Hope thinks. She blushes a little,somewhat embarrassed that Josie had caught her dressed the way she is dressed up and looking like an absolute mess. 

"Josie?" Hope says. And Josie examines Hope's entire look. She looks like she hasn't slept in two days. Her eyes are red from crying. Her hair is messy and she's wearing sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. Josie recognizes that t-shirt. It's hers. She had leant it to Hope when she and Clarke got into a fight. Josie realizes that Hope must have worn that shirt and cried to herself because she lost Josie.  _ She has  _ Josie thinks to herself.  _ She did lose me.  _

Josie clears her throat. "I don't hate you any less." She says as she crosses her arms. "But I just came by to hear you out." 

Hope's breath dries cold, as well as her blood, and her bones suddenly go cold, her heart races, it's so fast, Hope's worried that the wolves could hear it from outside. She nods, tears still running down her face . "Right, yes. Of-of course." She says. "Come in, please." 

And so Josie does. Hope and Josie take a seat on Hope's bed. There's a lot of silence in the room, and the silence is almost  _ deafening _ . 

"Josie." Hope says. And Josie looks over at Hope. "I am so, so sorry." She rambles. "Had I known what Landon said to you. Had I known how he broke your heart in one speech, I would have never, and I mean ever, have taken him back so damn quickly like the way I did." She continued. She can see tears build up in Josie's eyes as Josie turns away, and Hope feels her heart shatter into tiny little pieces. She feels her heart break- no- shatter- in two. "I really am sorry, Josie, and I don't expect you to forgive me. I don't expect you to hate me any less. I know I deserve to be hated. God, I really fucking do, and nobody hates me more than I hate myself, right now. But I just want you to know that I am so-" she sobs. "So sorry." 

Josie's silent for a second, and the silence is killing-no- destroying, Hope. Hope's sobs begin to fill the room, it's 'I'm so sorry' over and over again. And then Josie looks back at Hope. She speaks. "Do I really mean nothing to you?" She asks. "Do I really not matter to you?" Josie's as quiet as a mouse asking that second question. But Hope can hear the brokenness in her voice. 

Hope's sobs get louder. "No, of course you matter to me!" She cries out. "You do matter to me,you matter so, so much, Josie." She says. "Both you and your sister, you girls make me feel so normal, so yes, Josie, of course you matter to me." 

Josie's breathing gets slower as she tries to collect herself. She nods. "Okay." 

"Okay?" Hope asks.

Josie nods. "Yeah, I don't forgive you, not right now. You really hurt me." She says, and Hope nods. She understands what she did. "But, after hearing your apology, and seeing that you seem to really mean it."

"I do." Hope says as more tears spill out of her eyes. "I really, really do." 

"I hate you a little less." Josie says. "But Hope." She says.

"Yes?" Hope asks.

"Forgiveness has to be earned, okay? It's going to take me a long time to forgive you. You may not have broken my heart directly, but you did play a massive role in it." 

Hope nods again, understandingly. "Of course." She says. "I understand. 100%" 

"Okay." Josie says. "Good." She gets up to leave. But before she does that, she turns back around. Her eyes have tears building up in them. "Oh, and Hope?"

"Yes?" Hope asks.

"Thank you." She says.

"For what?" Hope asks again.

"For what you did, last night. You protected me from Andrew Layne." Josie says. "I may hate you, right now. But you protected me, and that earns my respect a little bit."

"Oh." Hope says as she blushes a little more. "You-You're welcome."

Josie sends Hope a soft smile that makes Hope's stomach do somersaults, and then she leaves the room.

And then Hope lets out a breath she didn't realize she was even holding. 


	4. Things Seem To Be Back To Normal

Josie makes her way to Landon's room. When she gets there, she can hear something. It isn't crying or sobbing like she heard in Hope's, but it was still something. She could hear 'You're such a fucking idiot' over and over again, 'she was your best friend and you fucking blew it. Now she hates both you and Hope' was heard too. Josie ponders knocking for a second. And then she does.

Landon opens the door after Josie waits for a few seconds. He's in shock when he sees it's Josie. "Jo?" he says.

Josie clears her throat. "I told Hope this already, so I'll tell it to you too." Says Josie. "I don't hate you any less, Landon." she says as she crosses her arms. "But I am willing to hear you out as well." 

"Oh-" Landon says. "Right, yes. Of course. Co-come in." 

Josie enters Landon and Rafael's room and takes a seat on Landon's bed, Landon, sits with her. The silence, once again, is deafening. 

"Josie." Landon says, breaking the silence. "I'm really, really sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Josie looks at him and she swears for just a second, she saw..tears? "I should have handled our break up a lot better than I did. I was just in such a rush to get Hope back, that I didn't stop to consider how you feel." Landon rambles on. "I'm not asking for your forgiveness or for you to hate me less, because trust me when I say, nobody hates Hope and I more than we hate ourselves, right now. We would never, and I mean _ever_ , do anything to hurt you on purpose. You gotta believe me, Jo." 

  
  


Josie looks away and nods, Landon feels like absolute shit. Josie was his best friend, and he just tossed her aside like she was last week's lunch. "Josie, please say something." Landon begs. 

Josie looks at him again, and she takes a deep breath, letting it go. "Do I matter to you, Landon? Do I mean anything to you? Or were all those memories together just fake?"

Landon's eyes water, he knows he fucked up and he hates himself for it. "Jo, of course you matter to me. I care about you, Josie. I want you to believe me when I say this, because I do mean it. You matter to me, you matter to Hope, you matter to us." he says. "Josie, you're our best friend. We would never intentionally hurt you."

"But you did." Josie says quietly. She closes her eyes and sighs softly. "I-I just need some time."

"Of course." Landon says, "Take all the time you need." 

Josie nods, "Your apology makes me hate you a little less. You seem to really mean it."

"I do." Landon says. "I genuinely do." 

"Landon." Josie says.

"Yes?" Landon asks.

"Like I told Hope." Josie began. "It's going to take time. Forgiveness has to be earned." 

Landon nods, "Of course. I understand 100%" 

"Okay." Josie says, "Good." She checks the clock on Landon's side table. "I have to run." 

"Oh, yeah, okay." Landon says. Josie gets up and starts to leave. "Josie, wait-"

Josie stops and turns around. "Yes?" 

"I really am.." Landon says. He takes a deep breath. "I really am sorry."

"I know." Josie says. She leaves again, this time without turning again. She leaves Landon's room. 

She goes downstairs and joins her sister in the dining room. Lizzie sees her and holds Josie's hand as she sits down. "Hey."

Josie smiles back softly. "Hey." She says. "I spoke to both of them."

"Oh, you did?" Lizzie asks. Josie nods. "How did that go?" 

Josie shrugs. "I.. I still hate them." She sighs out. "But...I hate them a little less."

"That's good, isn't it? I mean, that's a start, right?" Lizzie asks.

Josie nods slowly. "Yeah." She says softly. "I guess it is." 

"Okay." Lizzie nods. Not letting go of her sister's hand. "I'm here if you need to talk." 

Josie looks across the way and sees Hope and Landon. They look like something washed over them. She wonders if they spoke to each other about how they talked to her, then they notice Josie looking at them,so Josie decides she should leave. "Excuse me." She says as she gets up from the table.

"Jo, wait." Lizzie says, as she holds Josie's hand still. "I- I um.." she figures out what to say. "I'm glad you're feeling a little better."

Josie smiles at her sister, "Me too." She says. Then she walks away.

Landon and Hope make their way to the table Lizzie's sitting at. When they get there, Lizzie sees them. She doesn't glare or glower at them. She just simply looks at them. "What's up?" She asks. 

"Josie came by to talk to me." Hope says, her voice cracking. "Did… did she say anything about me?" 

Lizzie nods. "She said she hates you a little less." 

"Okay." Hope says as she sighs. "I think that's good. I'm not too sure though." 

"It is." Lizzie says. "I hate you less too."

"You hated us?" Hope asks.

Lizzie scoffs. "Of course I did. Do you know how much fucking pain I felt through my sister? She was a total wreck all because of you two stupid dumbasses, who thought it was a good idea to get back together so fucking quickly." She says. 

Landon and Hope both bow their heads in shame. They know it's all true. "You're right." Hope says.

"Exactly, I- wait what?" Lizzie says. "You're not going to even try and defend yourselves?" 

Hope shakes her head. "No, because you're right. Landon & I… we broke Josie's heart." 

"We deserve to be hated." Landon says. 

"Damn right you do." Lizzie says. "Now is there anything else you two want or are you here to pester me about my sister?" 

"Nothing else.." Hope says softly. "We really are sorry, though, Lizzie."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Lizzie asks. "It's not my heart you broke." 

"We know." Hope says. "But we did hurt your sister, and by extension, we hurt you too, and we truly are sorry." 

"Okay." Lizzie nods. "Well, it's going to take a hell lot more than an I'm sorry to win me over." She said. "And it's going to take even a hell lot more to earn Josie's forgiveness." 

"How can we make it up to Josie?" Landon asks. "There's gotta be something." 

"Give her time. That's all I can tell you." Lizzie says. "If you two start crowding her, you'll just be a constant reminder of what you two did." 

Landon and Hope exchange looks. And then they just nod. Walking away. 

And so they give Josie time. When days turn into weeks, and weeks turn into months, Josie still has not said a word to them. At all. And the tension between the three of them is torture. Especially for Hope. The feeling of Josie being upset with her. The knowledge of Josie being upset with her. Hope can't take it. If her and Josie don't reconcile, she thinks she might lose her fucking mind. She wants nothing more than to talk to Josie again. To do magic together. To make her laugh, to hear her laugh. To laugh with her. To see her smile. She wants nothing more than to hold her hand.

_Wait, what?_ Hope thinks. She shakes the feeling off. She loves Landon, but something about Josie hating her, something about Josie being upset with her, that feeling drove Hope insane. She swears it's going to tear her apart. 

Alaric calls Hope into his office. When she gets there, the twins are there too. Hope looks at Josie and Josie avoids eye contact. Hope curses to herself. She messed up so bad, that Josie won't even _look_ at her. 

"What's going on?" Hope asks.

Alaric taps on the hour glass. "This, this is what's wrong."

"What is this?" Hope asks.

"This is something dangerous, and if it breaks, it could inevitably _destroy_ Josette." Alaric says. 

Hope's blood runs cold. "What?" 

"When Clarke was disguised as Vardemus, he was very manipulative. He manipulated Josie into doing black magic, and eventually, all of that got placed into this hourglass." Alaric says as calmly as he can, as he points to it with a pen. 

"Oh God." Hope says. "Well, what can we do?" 

Josie looks at Hope, and then looks away. Hope frowns and her heart sinks, she just knows Josie was about to say something, but she held back the urge to do so. It kills Hope. It kills her that Josie won't even _look_ at her _,_ let alone speak to her. It's been at least two and a half months, since Josie and Hope had even spoken. The last time they had spoken, Hope was crying her eyes out as she apologized. 

"There is something we can do." Lizzie says. "It's a bit risky, but we can try it." She looks at Hope. "But we're going to need your help." 

Josie sends her sister a look, which Lizzie sends back. Josie sighs and nods. "Fine." She says.

Hope's heart stutters. Is this really happening? Maybe she can finally get through to Josie. Maybe Josie will actually talk to her. 

"Great." Lizzie says. "Hope, meet Josie and I in half an hour by the common room." She says.

"Okay." Hope replies. 

So Hope waits about half an hour, and then she finds the twins in the common room. The twins have the hour glass and the items needed to perform a spell. 

"So, what exactly are we going to do?" Hope asks.

"We're going to put a protective barrier around the hourglass. It won't necessarily nullify the black magic or anything like that." Lizzie says. "But if we put a barrier around it, it might give us time until we can actually figure it out."

"Why don't you just ask your father to send it to another prison world?" Hope asks.

For the first time in two months, Josie speaks to Hope. "Dad doesn't think Lizzie and I can handle it." 

"Oh." Hope says. _'Oh? Seriously, what the hell? Is that all you had to say? God, you're_ **_such_ ** _an idiot.'_ Hope thinks to herself . "Okay." 

"So, we're going to need your help to do this." Lizzie says. 

"Of course." Hope says without any hesitation. "I will do anything to help." 

Josie looks at Hope, and Hope sends a small smile. Josie sends one back. Hope blushes a little. Something about Josie's smile makes Hope's heart stutter. _Maybe things will be okay after all._ Hope thinks to herself. 

The three girls prepare to do the spell. Hope and Josie link hands as Lizzie blows out the match. Hope's heart stutters at the contact with Josie. It feels almost _natural._ To Hope. It feels almost normal. Lizzie's hand links with the both of them. Their hands glow and their eyes shut, performing the spell. Once the spell is done, Hope examines the hourglass.

"It's actually kind of beautiful." Hope says softly.

"I guess." Josie says. "If you can look past the visions of doom." She says softly. Then she looks at Hope. "Thank you, for doing this by the way. We couldn't have done this without you."

"No, thank you." Hope says. "This is the most normal I've felt all day." 

"Jo, you need to know that the sand clock will degrade over time, it will break down from the inside overtime, no matter what we do. But this will give us sometime." Lizzie says. 

"Why did Clarke choose me?" Josie asks her sister and Hope.

"You're a trusting person.." Lizzie says.

"And you're more powerful than you know." Hope adds. 

"I don't want to be either of those things." Josie says. "The second that he had me doing black magic, my head, it's like it's not mine anymore. I get upset more easily, I'm on edge, jealous." 

  
Lizzie leaves the two to talk things out.

"It's not all the magic." Hope says softly. "When I got out of malivore, um, I came here. It was the first place I wanted to be." She says. "And you were the first people I wanted to see." 

Josie comes to the realization. "You saw us, didn't you?" 

Hope nods. "Yeah, I did, and I was so jealous." 

"How did you move past it all?" Josie asks. 

"I tried to move on, and I obviously got a lot of that wrong." Hope chuckles. Then she looks at Josie fondly. "But that doesn't mean we can't try again." 

Josie nods softly. Sending Hope another soft smile. Which Hope sends back.

And for once, things felt normal again. 


	5. We Just Aren't Compatible.

Things feel normal, again. Josie's talking to Hope a little more frequently, and everything seems to be fine between the two of them. That is, until the new monster got into the school. 

Josie and Lizzie were arguing. Something so small caused them to break out into fights.

"You are unbelievable, Josie!" Lizzie shouts.

"Oh yeah?" Josie asks. "Well you're even _more_ unbelievable!" She shouts back.

"Arghhh!" Lizzie groans. "What the fuck is your deal?" 

"You! You're always meddling in my fucking life!" Josie yells. 

"Because your life sure as hell is complicated!" Lizzie shouts back.

"Ugh, I'm leaving!" Josie says. She storms out of their room.

"Fine!" Lizzie says. "Leave! Just like you always do when we're arguing!" She slams the door and sits on her bed, burying her face in her hands. She lifts her head up. "God. What the hell did I just do?" 

Josie, angrily storming off, stops in her place. A wash of reality hits her. "What the hell did I just do?" 

Hope walks around the school, everyone's arguing. She can't put it to words, but everyone was being rude. Something washed over her. She decides to go get a milkshake. Once she returns, she spots a girl- specifically a witch, with shoes that immediately catches her attention. She walks over to the girl. She smiles. "Cute shoes." She says as she smiles again. "They'd look even _better_ on me." Hope snaps her finger and their shoes switch. The witch angrily storms off. 

"Hey." Landon says as he walks over to her. "How did things go with Alyssa Chang?" 

Ah, yes, Alyssa, Hope's roommate who has nothing nice to say. 

The Quareen whispers into Hope's ears. _'You cannot protect him. Get rid of him. Before you lose him.'_ It says.

"Your advice was useless, Landon, just like you." Hope says, then she storms off. 

Landon, left speechless, scoffs and storms off angrily. 

Wade, who is sitting in the back, noticed and watched the entire thing. He realized he now has a theory. He goes to Landon's room and knocks on the door. Landon, who's reading and trying to figure out why everyone's fighting, looks up.

"Hey, Wade, you know I'm always up for all our adventures, but I'm working on something really important." Landon says. 

"Is this about why Hope's acting like Alyssa Chang 2.0?" Wade asks. "Because I have a theory." 

"Great, tell me." Landon says.

"We're dealing with a Quareen. It's an arabian monster that whispers people's insecurities and feeds off discord." Wade explains.

Landon looks at Wade with confusion. "So it's superpower makes people fight?" He asks. "And making people angry?" 

"It feeds off the strife. Becoming stronger and it affects more and more people, until it manages to materialize itself onto our plane. Right now, it's invisible." Wade explains. 

"How did it get here? The malivore portal is closed." Landon asks.

"I don't know how it got here, but I can tell you that it's definitely real." Wade says. "I saw it."

"I thought you said it was invisible?" Landon asks. 

"It is, but not to fairies." Wade tells him.

The witches are gathered around in a circle. Doing some kind of weird kum-ba-yah as Lizzie calls it. Emma is giving them instructions.

"We're going to try and calm our nerves." Emma instructs. 

The quareen whispers into Hope's ear. " _They're so soft._ " He whispers, " _Only you can protect them all._ "

Hope rolls her eyes. "Really? A few hurt feelings and this is what we're doing? No wonder I have to do everything myself." 

"Sounds like this will be especially helpful for some of us." Emma says as she places a hand on Hope's shoulder. "Now, everyone close your eyes. Focus on the silence."

Hope rolls her eyes, but obliges. Shutting them and trying to focus on the silence.

The door swings open, and Josie and Lizzie are standing there, arguing.

"I'm so sick of you, Lizzie!" Josie yells.

"Oh yeah?!" Lizzie asks. "Well, _I'm_ even _more_ sick of you!" 

"Girls!" Emma says. "Is everything alright?"

"Obviously not." The twins say in sync.

"You girls were supposed to join us. So please, take a seat." Emma instructs.

The twins roll their eyes but pull up a chair and sit down. 

"Thank you." Emma says. 

She whispers a spell and a green sphere appears.

"I've summoned a sphere." Emma says. "It represents your collective thoughts and emotions. Our goal is to keep it a calm green that represents serenity and peace of mind." 

The quareen starts whispering into people's ears, changing the color of the sphere.

"Your negative thoughts are changing the sphere. Changing its color. Focus, witches."

The quareen whispers into Alyssa's ear. " _They judge you. But they're not better than you. Tell them."_

"I don't know what's worse. Hope stealing Josie's loser boyfriend, Josie's loser boyfriend being stolen, or Lizzie being dumped by Sebastian when she's the only girl he's met since 1509." 

Hope, Lizzie and Josie angrily stand up. 

The quareen whispers into Lizzie's ear. " _If you were enough, he wouldn't have left. Show you're enough_." 

The quareen whispers into Josie's ear. _"Prove you're not as weak as they say you are"_

"At least I have a family." Lizzie says snarkily. And Alyssa stands up. 

"Unlike you, _Orphan_." Josie says with just as much snark and anger. 

" _Incendia_." Alysaa says, sending a ball of fire towards Lizzie and Josie, which Hope catches right away.

The entire room of witches start to argue, Emma is trying to control it all, but nothing seems to be working.

"Enough!" Emma shouts. Sending a spell of calming butterflies into the room. "This relaxing assignment was _supposed_ to calm everyone down, and obviously I was wrong about that." She angrily storms off. 

And everyone wonders why they did that, causing everyone to storm out of the room. 

Alyssa walks and bumps into Lizzie angrily. And Lizzie tries to go after her, but Hope stops her.

"Lizzie.. Lizzie!" Hope calls. "Something's wrong." 

"I'll tell you what's wrong." Lizzie says. "That hair, that shirt."

Hope crosses her arms and gives Lizzie a look. 

"You're one to talk, Lizzie, your sense of style is fucking awful." Josie snaps, defending Hope.. 

Lizzie stares back in shock.

"Oh.. okay." Lizzie says. 

"Yeah, you definitely have a point." Says Josie.

"What is happening?" The twins ask in sync.

Everyone in the school is fighting and making people angry. Wade is walking around, along with Landon, and trying to spot the Quareen. 

"Which way?" Landon asks. 

"I can't see it, I lost it." Wade replies. 

"Lost what? Landon's fashion sense?" Hope asks. 

"Oh yeah, he lost that a _long_ time ago." Josie adds.

Lizzie laughs at Hope and Her sister taking a jab at Landon.

"Sorry-" Josie and Hope say in sync.

"You both said my look was classic." Landon says.

"And you believed that?" Lizzie laughs. "Sorry.. I _think_." 

"Well, I'm living a _lie_." Landon says. 

"We're looking for the quareen." Wade says. "It's a monster that makes everyone act like..."

"You." Landon says, looking at Lizzie, who glares back at him. 

"It's invisible, only fairies can see it." Wade says. 

Lizzie looks at Hope. "Do you want to take this, or should I?" 

"It's too easy, can't even get any pleasure out of it." Hope replies.

Lizzie and Josie hold down a laugh. 

"Hey. Focus. It's gaining strength by the minute. Once it's strong enough to manifest onto a.. non fairy plane. Anyway, we have to figure out a way to stop it." Landon says. 

"It is so much less impressive when _you_ give the hero speeches." Lizzie says. Everyone stares at her, and Lizzie smiles with pride. "That was all me." 

"Okay, so you losers, aside from you, Hope, figure out how to get rid of this Qua whatever -thing, and I'm going to figure out how to protect the hourglass." Josie says. And then she looks at Lizzie, "sorry, I love you."

"Well I'm not the only loser here, _book nerd._ " Lizzie says coldly.

"Hey!" Josie says.

"Sorry! I love you too." Lizzie says.

So Josie, Lizzie, Wade, Hope and Landon go their separate ways. 

Hope, Wade and Landon are in the library while Lizzie is somewhere else.

Dorian and Emma are fighting, when someone points out that something's appearing. The quareen is now on their plane. 

Josie is trying to figure out how to protect the hourglass in her father's office when the door opens.

"Lizzie, I don't know if this will work, and I'm scared that something will happen and it will break." Josie says. She looks at the hourglass and the reflection is of the quareen. He growls and pushes Josie down, knocking her out and taking the hourglass. 

Josie wakes up to see the school on fire, she stands up and looks around. Behind her is another version of herself. But instead of wearing her light blue outfit, she's wearing all black, her eyes are black and she has black veins all over her face.

"Don't let it break…" the other Josie says.

"Josie, wake up.- Jo" Lizzie says, shaking her sister up. Josie's eyes open and Lizzie helps her sit up. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Hope asks as she walks into the room, Landon behind her. 

"Monster.." Josie says as she grabs the back of her head after Lizzie helps her sit in a chair. 

"Emma put up a barrier spell, so the quareen is stuck in here with us." Landon says.

Josie looks around. "Shit, it took the hourglass." She says. 

"The hourglass?" Hope asks, "Why?" 

"It doesn't matter." Lizzie says. 

"Yeah, we just need to get it back." Josie says. 

"We can do this, we can take this thing out. Okay, we're three badass witches. And one moderately incompetent bird." Lizzie says. 

"We need to take this thing out before it breaks. Or something really bad will happen." Says Josie. 

"Well, we can't fight this thing off because we tried to research it, Landon's researching skills are about as useless as his fighting skills." Hope says. Then she freezes and looks at Landon. "Sorry, love you."

"Well God forbid you use your brain instead of punching every problem." Landon biterly says back. Then he stops when Hope gives him a look. "Oh crap, I'm infected."

"Welcome to the club. Probably the only one that will have you." Says Lizzie. She pauses. "Sorry, monster." 

"I punch every problem?" Hope asks, then she laughs and scoffs. "You constantly leave me when there's a problem, Landon. You leave every fucking time, and it's only a matter of minutes before you run out of here and break my heart again." Hope angrily spits out.

"You're one to talk about heartbreak, Hope." Says Josie. "When both of you broke mine." She says. Then she storms out of the room angrily.

"Josie, wait-" Hope says, trying to run after her. But Lizzie stops her.

"Hope, she didn't exactly mean it." Lizzie says.

"But it's the truth." Hope sighs.

"Hope, I'm really sorry. And you're right. I do run every time. But we also have to fix this monster problem. The weird thing is, it wasn't affecting me earlier when I was hanging out with-" Landon pauses. "Okay, I think I know what to do." 

Landon goes to talk to Wade, he manages to convince Wade to try and beat the quareen. Which he succeeds in doing so. When they go to the front of the school, everyone is cheering for Wade. 

As Wade tries to get his fairy wings, nothing is happening. That's when he realizes that no one actually believes in him.

"Landon, it's not working." Hope says. 

"It's because no one actually believes in me." Wade sighs.

"Well, I do." Landon says. Then he jumps right towards the monster.

"Landon! What the hell are you doing?!" Hope yells.

"I have no clue!" Landon replies. The quareen has its grip on Landon's neck. 

Hope tries to do magic, but Josie stops her. "We can't break the hourglass." 

So Hope stops the magic attempt. That's when the quareen breaks Landon's neck. "Landon" Hope cries.

The twins grab Hope's hand. "Hope, calm down." Lizzie says. 

As Wade focuses, he finally feels it. "Don't worry Hope, I got this." He says.

His fairy wings appear, everyone cheers loudly for him, and he uses his fairy dust to destroy the quareen. Which he eventually does. The hourglass is about to break, and Josie's eyes widen, that's when Hope does a spell and brings it towards her, the hour glass landing in her hands. Handing it to Josie. 

Josie and Lizzie cheer Wade on as Hope rushes to check on Landon. Then, the hourglass cracks. Josie and Lizzie exchange worried glances.

The twins talk to Alaric.

"Dad, we have to do this. There's no other way we can protect Josie." Lizzie says.

"She's right, dad." Josie says.

"I agree." Alaric says.

"Wait, what?" The twins ask.

"You're really letting us do this?" Lizzie asks.

"Well, my bomb expert says it's best if we do things on our own, also meaning letting you girls do your own things on your own." Alaric says.

The twins exchange looks. "I like this mysterious demolition expert." Lizzie says. "Does she have a name?"

"Are you sure you guys can handle this?" Alaric asks.

"Not alone." Josie says. "But we have help."

All the witches are gathered in a circle, Josie and Lizzie are putting together pieces to place the hourglass into a prison world. 

"I'm sorry I got us into this." Josie says.

"And I'm sorry I didn't see that you needed help." Lizzie replies. "I love you."

"Love you too." Josie says softly. 

They hold hands and make their way towards the circle. All the witches close their eyes and perform the spell. They watch as the hourglass disappears.

"We did it." Lizzie says, and she hugs her sister.

Hope smiles at the twins hugging. Then she makes her way over towards them.

"Great job, you guys." Hope smiles.

"We couldn't have done any of this without your help, Hope." Josie says. "Thank you, really."

Hope blushes a little. "Of course. Any time." 

Then Hope makes her way to where Landon is. 

"Hey." Hope says.

"Hi." Landon replies.

"I'm sorry-" they say in sync.

"No. I really am sorry." Hope says. "I shouldn't have said what I said. But there's a lot of truth to it too, Landon. You do leave a lot."

"I know, and you're right. " Landon sighs. 

"And maybe.." Hope says. "Maybe we just aren't as compatible as we think."

"Hope, what are you saying?" Landon asks.

"I think we should break up."

"What?" Landon asks. "But we just got back together."

"I know." Hope says. "But sometimes, things change. People change. I've changed." 

"Is there someone else?" Landon asks.

"Of course not." Hope replies. "I'm sorry."

Before Landon can say anything, Hope walks away. 

Hope makes her way towards the twins room. She knocks on the door and Josie opens it.

"Can we talk?" Hope asks.

"Um… sure." Josie says, letting Hope in. 

The two make their way towards Josie's bed, and they sit down.

"Hope, about what I said earlier.." Josie says.

"Don't." Hope says, stopping Josie. "You're right, I did break your heart. And that jab towards Landon and I was well deserved." 

"I just.. I'm sorry." Josie says. "I was so jealous and I was in pain. I don't hate you, I never did and" Josie's cut off when Hope kisses her. Josie reciprocates the kiss. Then she pulls back. "What about.." 

"Landon and I just aren't compatible." Hope sighs. "We broke up." 

"But why did you kiss me?" Josie asks.

"Because I've been wanting to do that ever since I first saw you." Hope breathlessly says. 

Josie bites her lip. "I wouldn't be opposed to you wanting to do it again." 

Hope smiles a little, she leans in and they kiss again. Just then, Josie disappears. And Hope falls forward, faceplating into the bed. She sits up and looks around.

_Josie's gone._

Hope quickly rushes off to find Lizzie and Alaric, but they're nowhere to be found. That's when she realized something bad happened.

Hope returns to her dorm room and finds the ascendant, hidden in Alyssa's stuffed elephant. When Alyssa enters the room, Hope does a spell that throws her against the wall.

"What the hell did you do?" 


End file.
